(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mating system for joining together various parts of a turbine engine component.
(2) Prior Art
Turbine engine components are often formed by multiple parts which have to be joined together. Most frequently, the parts are joined together by a plurality of fasteners. Due to the complexity of the parts and the little room for mechanics to assemble them, the cost of assembling and disassembling the parts can be great. Additionally, the cost of manufacturing the parts can be significant.
There is needed a mating system for joining various parts of a turbine engine component which uses no fasteners in the mating interface and which facilitates removal and assembly in the field.